Freaky Night
by luvsbitca
Summary: title says it all, my insane way of getting them together W/S, pre-Spike-the-git


I own nothing, and the snippet of a song is 'Mountain' by Tonic. This was written pre Spike being a git and off a challenge so I'm sorry, pure stupidity and fluff. Enjoy.  
  
Freaky Night  
  
By Moonbeam  
  
Buffy had just left the dorms for spring break which she was spending with Reilly so Willow locked the door, turned on her stereo and put her Tonic cd in and started dancing to the rhythm of her favourite song.  
  
"Like a fire I'm drawn to her lust  
  
I can't run from her but lord I must  
  
like a demon I'm drawn to her flame  
  
gonna burn calling her name  
  
She's got a sweetness about her I just can't explain"  
  
As Willow was dancing she had her eyes closed and didn't notice the teddy from her bed rise and begin to float around the room, followed by a small figurine of a willow tree that Spike had given her for her birthday. Then her closet opened and all of her teddy bears and other stuffed animals from her childhood began dancing around the room. When Willow opened her eyes she was surprised with the scene in front of her. Her concentration slipped slightly and a few of her stuffed toys fell to the ground but all of the concentration left her when lightning struck outside signalling the storm that had been threatening to strike for well over a week now. She saw the figurine and dove to save it before it hit the floor and smashed into a zillion pieces. She saved it and while down there she found the heart necklace that she had been looking for, for over a month.  
  
Across town in a beautiful little home  
  
"Like a fire I'm drawn to her lust  
  
I can't run from her but lord I must  
  
like a demon I'm drawn to her flame  
  
gonna burn calling her name  
  
She's got a sweetness about her I just can't explain," a deep baritone voice sang over the noise of the shower in which the owner of the voice was now located.  
  
The shower turned off and a cute bleached head poke out along with a pale arm to grab his towel off the rack. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom, he put his jeans on not bothering about the button just doing the zip up.  
  
"Damn song always bloody well makes me think about red in those bloody sweaters she insists on wearing, that can make any man in his right mind want to shag her senseless. I'm no better than the great giant poof obsessing over a human although Buffy could never compare with my Willow. Although at least I haven't bought a car that by all bloody means could be seen as a penis extension. Bloody hell now I'm talking to myself figures spend enough time around the blasted Buffy the Slutty Vampire Slayer and anyone would go bonkers."  
  
He walked over to the phone and punched a number from memory.  
  
"Hey, red"  
  
"Spike, is that you what's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie, your choice. I will watch anything I promise."  
  
"Okay I'll be over in a minute."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
"Bye." Willow hung up the phone shocked, but still ran and got what she needed including three movies. As she turned to leave she check herself in the full length mirror hanging on the wall.  
  
Ten minutes later at Spike's lovely abode  
  
"Hey," Spike said moving out of the redhead's way.  
  
"Hey, well I brought three movies, so you have a choice, but I only had feminine movies."  
  
"I said it was your choice pet and I meant it."  
  
"Okay well I have 'Ever After', the directors version of 'Titanic'…"  
  
"Wait pet I'm over a hundred bloody years old and still I couldn't have finished that bloody movie if I'd started when I was an embryo."  
  
"See that's why I brought three movies, but how about we just watch TV for a while."  
  
"Oka…" Spike was cut off by a loud beep and the smell of smoke.  
  
"Bloody hell the damn bloody contraption that serves me right for buying from a store next time I break in."  
  
Willow watched as Spike left the room and after dumping her bag followed him. She saw him open a window and throw his lap top out of it.  
  
Just as she was about to ask him why he did that, she heard the squeal of tyres and before it even really registered Spike had her tackled to the floor his body protecting her from whatever was flying in the open window. When the assault had finished they both got up and looked out the window at the ice cream truck that was sitting in a street lamp and they both saw the driver run away laughing. They turned to each other and Willow caught sight of Spike's back which was covered in melting cookies and cream ice cream. She couldn't hold it in and burst out in hysterics and when Spike tried to ask her what was wrong he noticed that she had something on her fuzzy sweater and as he looked around the room he realised what she was laughing at. Then he too began to laugh until.  
  
"Owwwwwwww,"  
  
"What is it what's wrong?"  
  
"You, when you were protecting me I got hurt."  
  
"Oh, are you gonna be alright?"  
  
"I will, but can I borrow some clothes I don't wanna sit in cookie & cream ice cream."  
  
"Okay," he said before leading her off in the direction of his bedroom."  
  
Once there he began searching through his draws, until at last he pulled something out and placed them on the bed.  
  
"Get changed in here I have some clothes in the bathroom."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Willow turned to what was laying on the bed a pair of big ant PJs like she had seen when she was shopping with Spike one day.  
  
"I wonder when he got them," she said out loud.  
  
She finished dressing and left the room and walked into the kitchen trying to find something to put her clothes in.  
  
"Here, I'll wash them."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Go sit and find something to watch."  
  
When Spike came into the living room carrying a role of cookie dough and two sodas he found Willow humming to 'The Love Boat' theme.  
  
"This your choice?"  
  
"Nope just like the theme song easy to hum to."  
  
"What else is on?"  
  
"Umm, well Jerry Springer."  
  
"Okay lets give it a try, I mean mindless violence I don't see anything bad."  
  
"Okay, hey is one of those for me?" she said pointing to the sodas in his hand.  
  
"Yep, here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"That's okay, hey what's the topic I missed it?"  
  
"'I'm a man…. I don't want to be a cross dresser but I still got breast implants.' At least I think that's what they said."  
  
"Okay, hey isn't that chubs?"  
  
"It looks like him but it couldn't be."  
  
"Well I really think it is coz that's Anya."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Xander I except your breasts but I had to tell that I am pregnant and that I want you to be there."  
  
"Anya wow."  
  
"See she's excepting of him," said another man from the panel.  
  
"Well I love you but I think you over did it." The woman sitting next to him said pointing to what could only be described as elephant sized breasts.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"As you said 'Never pay the Reaper with love only."  
  
"….But I love you and I'd give my life for you."  
  
"But would you give up your breasts?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Xander, can we have sex now they are boring and confusing. What reaper?"  
  
"Okay, don't worry 'bout him he isn't real."  
  
"See ya, Jerry."  
  
"Bye." Jerry answered shocked and confused.  
  
"It was definitely them."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Very."  
  
"How's your back?"  
  
"Sore."  
  
"Okay come here," he said motioning to the floor in front of him.  
  
"Okay, but why."  
  
"For this of course," he said as he began to work magic with her back muscles.  
  
"Hmmmmmm your good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sometime during 'Ever After' Spike had fallen asleep and was dreaming of his red headed goddess. He woke with a start as he heard a scream which had escaped one of the characters on the movie they were now watching.  
  
"What's this luv?"  
  
"Oh! You're awake and this is 'Hackers the third movie."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Nope I've been helping myself."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Okay well do you wanna play scrabble now your awake since you couldn't before?"  
  
"Sure, but I don't have scrabble."  
  
"But I do."  
  
"Okay, you set up I'll be back in a sec."  
  
Willow busied herself setting up on his coffee table. When Spike re-entered she was finished and sitting Indian style on the floor.  
  
"Lets begin just grab some tiles."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Spike put the tiles on the board they were IYLVEOZU then Spike saw something and began rearranging the tiles frantically when in the right order they spelt I LOVE YOU minus the 'o' of love.  
  
"Me Tarzan, you brain dead."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your turn, I used oxymoron. Where were you anyway?"  
  
"Okay, nowhere," Well it's now or never Mr Big Bad Vamp tell her.  
  
And he placed his tiles down using the 'o' from oxymoron.  
  
"Spike that isn't a word it says I Love You."  
  
"And I do love you so what's wrong with it?"  
  
"Well um…"  
  
She never got a chance to finish the sentence because Spike kissed her and all she could say when she was let up for air was, "I love you too."  
  
The End 


End file.
